WELCOME TO MOBIUS: GAZING INTO A FRACTURED MIRROR
by ZealousFoX
Summary: This is going to be a long running fic. That will be comprised of other arcs within this world I have reconstructed from the ground up. This particular story, is made through RP. Then heavily fixed up, to be in a novel/Fanfic format. I really don't want to spoil anything inside. So read to experience what this world can offer. Also one last thing. Each chapter is like 5-10 min EP's
1. Chapter 1

WELCOME TO MOBIUS

Gazing Into A Fractured Mirror

The sky was dark, and blanketed with an afterglow from years of toxic gases being tossed out of factories that have cease to operate for the past few months. For years now it's been a daily occurrence. Each day toxic storm cells, would barrel their way toward a homestead that for longest time, was shrouded in secrecy. For many years the residents of this untouched plot of the planet. Was home to a group of beings that had been pushing to regain the freedom that was ripped from their childhood lives. These "freedom fighters" were neither man, nor beast. As this planet was the bastion of a new sentient being.

After the old world was lost to the previous owners self righteousness, this ultimately cost them a breathable and sustainable world. So as a last stitch effort to save what was left of this sentient life. The plan was set in motion that a colonization project be set underway. Using donations from wealthy parts of society and big investors. The project was a success after only twelve years the massive craft housing thousands of the planets inhabitants. Left the planet's atmosphere in search of a new world, while the one they left behind perished...Or... So they thought.

-PRESENT DAY EARTH(CODE NAMED MOBIUS) YEAR 3356-

:: FREEDOM FIGHTER: RESISTANCE AND STRATEGICAL WAR ROOM::

The room was still, as a sentient being with a resemblance to a ground squirrel was issuing out instructions for a decisive mission. Her posture was stern, and her apparel over her brown coat. Was comprised of a black tank top woven with a silk like fabric .Worn over her tank was a blue tattered and worn vest, with a dark blue coating. Her lower half was concealed by near charcoal colored cargo's and in her left paw was a thin rod, being held by her a posable appendages.

In front of her was a textured 3D projection of a city encased in a metallic finish. Placed in certain sections of the projection, was rotating red reticles hovering a couple centimeters from the projected city, rod pointing in the direction of one of the reticles.

"Okay, so you see here... Miles has found a possible underground system... This system leads to the air duct we just covered."

She flicks the rod at Miles.

"Sweetie... Care to add anything else to the plan?"

He was of the canine family and bipedal just like the ground squirrel before him. He wore a lengthy burnt green jacket, with a blackened tint. His height suggested he was of middle age, and athletic. His body structure was that of a fox, with a burnt orange pigment in his fur. A plaid pair of cargo's covered his waist down to his knees. The peculiar trait of this fox besides being sentient, was his two puffy tails that were resting on the gravel floor.

Stunned at her jumping back to him, and caught off guard. He looks at the projection for a few moments then back at the ground squirrel. Rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"I um... I... To... To be honest... Sal... I think were good. "

She smiles as she flicks the pointer at a younger darker coloration in comparison to the aging fox. Unlike the two before him. He had on no outer clothing, and had the appearance and height of an early teenager. He nervously rubbed his left hand against the dark orange fur of his right arm.

"Now Zealous... What about you... Have anything to add?"

She let's out a soft smile, noticing the young kits nervous state. He gazes up at her once realizing who she was talking to, and shaking his head not knowing how to add to the conversation.

"N-no, no... Aunt Sally."

Just then a thunderous crack shook the sky followed by an explosive boom expanding around the village. Looking for some stability. Miles leans onto the table the projection was emanating from. Looking to his left, seeing Sal flustered and worried, he heads to the door leading outside into the village center. The sky erupted as a torrent of gusts bashed into him, causing him to grab the sides of the open door frame. Panicking, she rushed over to him, as he gripped the sides of the door. Taking ahold of his waist and giving him foothold as the gusts intensified. Building roofing flying in front of him, and slamming onto the walkways networking through the entire village. The gusts continued to slam the two, as they could see off in the distance a metallic object breakthrough the daunting storm system. Leaving a scorching trail behind it, as the object careened towards the surface. Dust kicking up around in front of them. The two's eyes gazed, as the craft made impact in a bright light. The flash casting over the village in a blinding emission. The fox quickly closed his eyes, blocking his vision further by using his right arm to shield his eyelids.

Waiting for a few moments. He carefully cracked open his eyelids and observing, his eyes adjusting back to before the light erupted around him and Sal. The torrents quickly died out, and softened to a light breeze. The two look around, questioning what they just witnessed. He steps out onto the gravel walkway. Looking up into the silent toxic sky, and scratching his finger tips into the fur on the back of his head.

"what the hell... was that!"

She dashes over to him, and wraps her arms around his waist, and her muzzle resting atop his right shoulder.

"Hun... I think we should see what that was. For all we know it could be an attack by Julian."

brushing his muzzle against hers. The light breeze streaming through their fur.

"Your right... Sonny's artwork wasn't plastered onto that... But... If not him, or possibly Julian... Then... Who?"

She lessens her grip around his waist, and plants a kiss on the side of his muzzle.

"I don't know hun, but... Let's go see if it's anything we have to worry about."

Miles looks at her and smiles, placing his right hand on her shoulder. She smiles back softly, and takes off towards the unknown object. He looks up above the surrounding treeline. Where the now fading trail of smoke sliced through the sky.

Glancing back and noticing Sal off in the distance, and quickly Vanishing into the brush. The fox looks back at the door leading into the war room, seeing all the faces awaiting his move. Shifting his focus back into the forest, and realizing his lack of options.

"Sal... Wait up..."

His chrome boots scuffing off the gravel, as he too races towards the the billowing object noticeable through the tree line.

"Hey! Wait Up! ... You know... For your husband! "

Shouting into the dense brush, as he too shrouds into concealment of the dense woodlands.


	2. Chapter 2

WELCOME TO MOBIUS

Gazing Into A Fractured Mirror

CHAPTER 2

The two make their way towards the wreckage. Residing half a mile from the village. Billowing plumes of smoke able to be seen reflecting off the window panes of the resident housing in the village. The ground squirrel and the fox carefully moved closing in on the metallic object. The heated metal resting in a crater made on impact. The two began to sweat at a distance, as they moved closer.

He shielded his eyes as the two inched closer, the crater now just a few feet away.

"Geez... That's hot."

He glances over at the squirrel near his left side, as what appeared to be a door placed on the side of the object.

"So what's the plan Sal?"

Keeping her eyes focused on the door as the two were now just inches away.

"The plan right now hun... Is to assess what's behind that hatch."

Looking at him briefly, letting a smile show. Smiling back, looking at the door close to his side.

"Awfully small... The door I mean... Not sure what innate threat could be locked behind that metal hatch."

He hovers his hand over the metal, and balling up his right fist.

"what are you doing?"

The ground squirrel motioned her paws. Trying to stop what ever he was planning. He looks at her, with his fist above the metal plating. Taking a soft sigh, and looking back the hatch like door.

"Relax Sal... I'm just gonna give a knock... See if I get one in return."

Tapping the metal frame with his knuckles, hoping for a response. The fox stood there a few moments, as a small rhythm tapped back. Chuckling softly, he looks back at his wife.

"Well at least... Whatever's inside is... Living."

He pulls a tool from his jacket pocket and quickly starts to undo the bolts. Every few seconds a bolt would hit the charred gravel. Until finally was able pull the hatch up. The fox looked inside. His head just outside the opening.

"Um... Hello?"

As the hatch is slowly opened by the fox, light slowly filling in the contents of the pod's interior. Vanquishing all the darkness within the metallic object. The two are finally able to see what replied back. A young looking fox having fur color with mixture of orange and yellow. Was completely shacked to one of the walls. The limbs cuffed to the adjacent wall that was holding the fox in place, and the kit had some sort of mask covering his face.

"Mmmmmf! Fmmff."

Trying to speak, but unable to. Due to the mask blocking every attempt to communicate.

The stranger attempts to break free one more time. Finally quitting as it is proven useless to try and break the shackles. Lowering its head in a defeated motion, as the arms and legs both stop stretching and seem to go numb.

The two look at one another, then back at the opened hatch. The fox is hesitant, but assuring himself its safe. He sticks his arms in feeling around for a latch to the shackles.

"Hold on I got you... Just a little more."

His hand fumbling about the confines of the space the kit was chained in. Finding an object that felt like a latch. He quickly pops it off.

The sound of metal rivets fall to the floor of the compartment inside. The sound bouncing around inside, and finally flowing outside the door.

"Got it!"

trying to hide back the need to pull her husband to safety. She holds his jacket by the sleeve, and let's him do what he thinks needs to be done.

"Hun... Be... Be careful... Okay?"

Grunting a little, as he gets the next latch off, he pokes his head out.

"Don't worry Sal... Just a little bit More."

Looking back into the dark chamber. The fox pauses as sweat drips down his muzzle, and his eyes determined and focused. Moments later he hears a metal clank, then metallic rivets patter to the compartment floor. Smiling he looks back up at his wife, giving a smirk.

"See... Not so bad. "

The kit falls onto its knees. Hitting the metallic floor. The capsule echoing inside. Attempting to keep his balance using his arms to stay up although the amount of time spent trapped without any sort of food or even muscle stretching. Only makes the arms cushion the fall. The kits head meeting the edge that separates the inside of the metallic prison from the outside world.

"...gnh..."

With the kit fully visible now. Two puffed out tails, seemed to twitch weakly, as well as his left leg.

The light hits it's body, as the color fully shows. The only attire the fox seems to carry with him are a pair of white gloves, a pair of white socks to match and a pair of red and white sneakers all seemingly in perfect condition. Miles eyes widen in shock.

"what... The... Me? Well young me."

Miles pauses, just staring at the now semi conscious two tailed fox. The squirrel next to him, is at a loss for words. Motioning her husband to be careful. As she watched his hands, position over the mask on the delirious kits muzzle.

"Hun... Be care... *sighs* Gentle... We're not sure if this is a ploy by Julian, so... Just be cautious sweetie. "

The older fox nods and slowly pries off the mask. His hands can feel the young kits breath, as he begins to lift the mask from the kits mouth. Miles looks back up at the squirrel looming over him, his eyes slowly glazing up.

"gnn..mm!"

Squinting his eyes from the blinding light of the Sun after being blindfolded for what looked like days while inside the pod. The kit can't help but feel the intense forest aromas that surround the area spreading into his nostrils after being blocked for so long. The fox releases a sigh of both pain from the strength from the Sun, but also one of relief after being hit by the first cool breeze after spending a long time inside an enclosed space. Breathing the same recycled hot air over and over. After having his eyes adjusting to the rays above. The kit manages to open his glazed eyes. Trying to make out the blurred image of two tall figures towering over.

"Who.. who's t-there?"

Looking back down onto the ground, not being able to sustain the strength of the Sun any longer. Eyesight darkening, as every second passes finally everything going black.

The squirrel looks down at the young kit, and crouches down next to her husband. Carefully she brushes her paws against the kits fur. Eyes widening a little, noticing the resemblance to her husbands. Sal's eyes tear up, and trickle down the sides of her cheeks.

"Hun, we... We need to get this kid back to Knothole."

He nods, and carefully slides his hands under the blacked out Mobian, and slowly lifts him up. looking at his wife, eyes glazing more and more. Miles glances back at the Mobian in his arms, and streams his right fingers through the Mobians bangs on his forehead*

"Right... Let's... Let's go."

He turns around and cautiously steps out of the crater the battered capsule made on impact.

"Sal... You comin?"

She stood there still staring at the downed craft. Thinking how, or where it came from. Her thoughts run rampant with trying to make note of this new, and yet familiar young fox. Miles stops, reaching the top, and turns to look back at her.

"Sal?"

Snapping back to reality, she looks back at the fox towering on top of the crater

"Oh... Yeah... Sorry was thinking... Is all."

She tugs on her dark blue vest, and pats the dirt bleaching her charcoal cargo's off. Looking back up at her husband.

"You okay?"

He smiles slightly trying to hide his thoughts about who's resting in his arms.

"Yeah... I... I'm fine! Never better... Let's get back before this storm gets worse."


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

WELCOME TO MOBIUS

Gazing Into A Fractured Mirror

CHAPTER 3

She hoists herself up out of the warm crater, and places her left paw on his shoulder. Looking up, as the clouds above them begin to roar. Causing droplets of acidic rain to descend from the sky. The soft dirt made by the crafts impact, becoming drenched to mud with in seconds around the two Mobians. She wipes her left forearm over her forehead, and stepping forward looking back into the dense foliage of the great forest

"Speaking of that... We need to hurry."

Miles cups his free hand over the kits eyes, and gives a serious look towards his wife. The downpour intensifies as the terrain puddles up. He takes off towards the the brush leading into the dense forest, and rushing past her.

"Way ahead of you."

The two rush out of the barren wastelands and back into the spars forest. Lifting branches out of the way, and taking shelter for a few seconds. Before continuing back to the village. Seeing the entrance, he looks over at his wife. Her fur was matted, and dirt and grime bleached her shoulders, and calves.

"Hey! What do you think about the kid staying in my old place... I mean no one uses it really, besides Nicole."

Looking to her side she too, could see the effects of the storm. His attire was in need of cleaning, and his fur beckoned for a thorough rinse.

"You think she'd be okay with that? I mean she is still trying to get acquainted with being flesh and blood."

Reaching the narrow pathway into the village. The fox glances down at the kit in arms. He could see the storms affect worn off on the kit as well. Brushing his right thumb across the kits cheek. Eyes glazing he looks back at his wife, with a warm smile revealing around his muzzle.

"I think twelve years, is enough... Besides what has she always wanted... Look how she was with Dean, and that was back when she was still in the handheld. "

Miles looks back down at the kit. His eyes glazed, as he now was brushing his thumb through the kits bangs.

"I think... I think she'd love another go... Don't you?"

Walking under the arch leading into the village. The two nod, and smile as they pass by other bipeds such as themselves. Trying their best to display themselves as if everything is normal. Walking up onto wood flooring. Sal opens the door leading into a home that was vacant a good amount of the time.

"You know her better than I do... Hun. So knowing how you're at getting others to accept changes if made... Either way, at least for the time being... Your right... And since it's coming from you..."

Setting the kit on the bed. Miles looks back up at her, and his voice tenses a bit.

"Hey... Just because we both work together... Hell Even if her and I have spent countless missions together in the past... That... That doesn't mean... That she's... "

She heads back over to the front door, and motions the fox to come with.

"Come on... Let you... I mean the kid sleep. We'll return and check up on him in a bit... There's matters to discuss still in the war room."

He looks back at the kit, and let another smile slip before getting up and heading to the door the squirrel was standing near, her paw on the door handle. Miles let's out a soft grin as he waited for her to open the door to outside.

"Hey... You know how we've been trying to get a family off the ground for a good few years now... What if..

She quickly opens the door, and ushers him outside.

"No... Miles Look we'll discuss what we're gonna do with Tai-... I mean you... The kit!"

She let's out a grunt of frustration, as the door closes behind her.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

The young Mobians eyes slowly open, only to meet a blurry ceiling of some sort of building, as his eyes slowly adjust. The visibility of the room, increasing as he wakes up. Noticing underneath him, was soft bed sheets. To his left was a desk with some neatly stacked papers,and folders. Looking down he notice wood flooring covering the entire space of the room, he was in. The walls and ceiling were bare other than a wood finish. Tilting his head to the left. He noticed a wide clean window pane. Outside the window, the kit could see the sky blanketed with storm clouds housing slight bursts of lightning off in the distance.

"Hmm…"

sitting up straight slowly, trying his best not to make a sound to avoid getting attention. Thinking to himself.

_"What am I doing here..? How did I get here? I-I need to get out of here!"_

The young fox quickly looks around once more to get a clearer view of the room, noticing a chair that has been pulled to the side of the bed, figuring that it was probably someone who decided to watch him in his sleep. He takes a deep breath, fighting the body's weakness due to the lack of food, enduring the muscular numbness.

He pulls the bed sheets that were covering him away and quietly reaches the side of the bed. A sharp chill reaches down the fox's spine as his toes then feet touch the cold floor. Having a hard time adjusting to the sudden change of temperature. The young kit attempts to stand up, barely managing to keep a steady posture. His legs burn, as his first steps take place on the chilled wood surface. Closing his eyes, and wishing his muscles and bones didn't endure such weight.

The kit painfully walks towards the door, making sure of not socumbing to his knees like last time. Staying quiet even though his pain was excruciating. After what felt like minutes. The young fox finally reaches the door. Placing his hands against the rough wood surface. He leans in, flattening his palms, and carefully places his ear to the keyhole, listening in to any type of conversation or noise, that might be happening at that moment.

""Sal... Relax... Please... Look I know this is weird as we're both seeing double with me... I mean this kid I mean...Shit! You get I mean."

"Hun, don't... Look we can't keep referencing him as a kid... He's... You. I mean I'm dumbstruck just as much as you, but he's... A young... You."

"Look I know Sal... I just... I'm worried he'll get hurt or freak out when he sees me... Besides... He's... Naked. I don't think its right for me to..."

"Sweetie... Your old enough to see that... That logic means nothing when your younger self is in there in bad shape... Just go in there and see if he is doing alright."

"Alright... Alright... *deep sigh* Sorry I'm just.."

"I know you are sweetheart ... So am I... Just be yourself and take care of him, till he feels better... And you're right... I'm sure she'd take him in with open arms."

The kit peeks through the keyhole. Seeing a much older fox nod and head towards the door he was listening through.

Hearing each step sounding like wood snapping in his ears. Watching the aging fox get closer. Finally reaching the door the kit was behind. Eyes wide open, and darting around for a place to hide. Painfully he makes his way back to the bed in the back of the room. Only halfway to the mattress. The kits ears perk up, as a group of soft knocks emanate from the other side of the door.

"hey... Me... I mean... *grunts softly* You alright in there? Mind if I come in? If so just... Knock three times back *sighs* okay."

His pores begin to leak out as sweat starts to drench his fur.

_"What do I do... What do I do... Who are these people and why does one look like me, but if I was in my late thirties."_

He backs away slightly more. Knowing that there is no means of escape. The near conscious loss from each time he blinks, makes him understand his body, and mind is in no condition to fight or escape. He cautiously makes his way to the bed. Ignoring the pain of his state, and eyes focused on the door.

"U-uh... I-I guess... "

Finally reaching the bed, and using the chair next to it as leverage. The kit using little strength thanks to the wood chair. He manages to get up on top, and sits. Waiting for the older fox to come in. The pain from before lessens and the soft covers causes the kit to let out a soft moan. Looking at the door and noticing the fox still hasn't come in yet. Unsure if he was still on the other side. The kit softly spoke out.

"Y-you can come in... Mister.."


	5. Chapter 4

WELCOME TO MOBIUS

Gazing Into A Fractured Mirror

CHAPTER 4

The aging fox opens the door, and takes a quick glance at the kit sitting on the bed. He could see the kit was uneasy, and to be honest who could blame him. As much as wanting to find out how he got here, and this predicament. so too does the older fox. He steps over to the chair, and takes a seat by the bed.

Putting his hand out in front of the kit. Hoping for an acceptable greeting. He could see the kit was scared of him, and who could blame him.

"Sorry for you waking up in a new world... Anyway..."

Seeing the kit unphased, and still slightly shaking. He clears his throat, and continues.

"My names is Miles Prower.."

Hands laying out in the air, and awaiting the young Mobian to except his good intentions.

The young fox looks at his hand in utter confusion and blinking several times. Mind trying to process, yet failing to understand what his ears just heard.

"T-this has to be some sort of... D-dream right?"

Looking up at Miles's face, and hoping somehow that the older fox had a perfectly reasonable explanation to the whole situation.

"This had to be some sort of joke.. Right..?"

Miles closes his eyes, and thinks about how to break it to the kid.

"Look... I'm just gonna lay the cards out, and keep earning chips till you fold..."

Brushes his hands through his bangs, and takes a deep breath, and trying to find a way to come off warmly.

"You have two tails... Roughly the same color as me, and you even probably have a very ingenious mind."

Looking at the young Mobian. He notices another resemblance.

_"huh... We even have the same eyes... Okay now this is getting trippier before he even says something back." _

Closing his eyes, letting out a sigh. Pausing for a moment, before laying out the ace of spades.

"Kid... I'm... You... And you're... Me."

Holding his breath, and shaking his head with his fingertips pressed against his brow.

_"Way to go Miles... You just fucked that up... Royally." _

The younger foxes eyes widen in a mix of terror and wonder. Contemplating if it's all just a silly dream from which he is about to wake up.

"B-but…"

his lower lip trembling, he looks away from the fox sitting in the chair before him.

"T-that's impossible! T-there's only one!"

Looking back at the fox. He raises his finger and pointing at him with eyes placed on his possible older counterpart. As if trying to convince him.

"H-how can there be two of us! It doesn't make any se-"

His sentence is cut short by the sudden realization. Eyes no longer focusing on Miles, as if looking into the void with shocked expression.

"T-the… The pod… it didn't travel only through space… d-did it?"

The older fox gets up, and steps over to the side of the bed. Gazing out the window. His breath fogging up the pane.

"Kid... My guess is you got here through that pod... The theory of other universes is still up to debate, but I always saw the possibility of it being true. If you're here and are truly me."

He turns around, and places his hand on his muzzle tapping lightly.

"Then that means the possibilities just became a fact. The laws of science as Mobius knows it."

Miles walks back over to the chair, taking a seat chuckling.

"I might need to work on my device I put on hold for just that reason... It was crazy!"

Smiling, he rests his chin on top of the chair.

The kit kept his head lowered, and slightly turning it to Miles. He gave a fake smile and nod, and looking down at the bed sheets. His ears folded in a depressed mood.

"I-I need to get back home…"

A tear forming in his left eye, as his mind went to his home planet.

"I-I need to get back to Sonic and my friends.."

The kit closes his eyes, and bites his lower lip. The fox falls backwards against the pillow behind him, and grabs the bed sheet tightly.

The fox's eyes suddenly shift to his doppelganger sitting on the chair, with a little glow of hope.

"C-can you help me mister? I-If you're really me from a different universe m-maybe we could somehow figure out a way.. M-maybe a interdimensional bridge that could control the power fluctuations to avoid it becoming unstable and self-powere-... "

The kit stares down at the covers. His mind switches to remorse biting at the back of his neck. Realizing his stance on the matter, noticing that his wants, might not be Miles priority. The fact Miles was much older than he was. Solidified the possibilities of the fox not caring about his own world.

"I-I am sorry.. I should know better than to ask for things knowing I am technically an intruder…"

The old fox looks at the kit, and smiles sitting back up. looking at the young Mobian for a couple seconds, and seeing so much of himself.

"I'd like that kid... As not only would you get back home, but my theories and creation might possibly save this planet."

Miles gets up and positions himself on the edge of the bed.

"Now that were not as tense with one another... Mind if I ask you something?"

Scooting himself around, now facing the Mobian laying on the pillow. His eyes glow a little as he gives a warm smile.

The young one squints his eyes at the sudden change of pace by the old one, eyeing him with alot of curiosity and a slight confusion.

"O-of course!"

Tilting his head slightly to the left. Still a tad shy.

"Ask anything you'd like, and at any time."

The fox gets comfortable on the bed. His eyes still showing he means no harm.

"Right, well... How old are you exactly... Because as you can tell... I'm quite older than you, so... My life might shock you... Hell this... Heck this world might shock you... Maybe even... Terrify you."

Letting a tiny sigh slip through his muzzle, and letting a slight tear roll out of his eye, and down his cheek.

"I've lost so much and yet... Whether you're from this universe or not... I can't lose anymore... So... I need to know, if at all... You can survive and hold your own in this jarring state this planets ready to throw... Sometimes without warning."

Another tear falls off his muzzle, as he cracks a smile under the pain.

Seeing his older self in such state, he barely keeps himself from crying with him out of empathy, swallowing down the pain of both wanting to cry and not being able to. Taking a deep breath to regain posture once more, and clearing his eyes from the little water it formed.

"Y-yeah I can hold my own… I don't know if you guys ever heard of Doctor Eggman.. basically an evil scientist that wants to rule the world and expand his Egg Empire.. But Sonic stops him every... Single... Time!"

Saying all this makes the young kit burst up with confidence, sounding more confident as he goes.

"And I help him all the time. We make an excellent team! Not to mention he's family to me."

Giving out a warm smile, remembering all the good times in the past, his adventures and predicaments as well.

Miles smiles back, glad that his young self has more confidence than he does. After all the trauma he had to grow up into.

"That's great to hear and all... But seriously... I'm not sure if you're up for what's ahead... Does this Eggman have a machine known as the Roboticizer... Does he have self evolving robot arachnids that can self replicate and stalk you until its too late, and your now bitten... Not knowing when you'll turn on your friends... What about fighting a man so sadistic, he has pretty much taken over the world in just ten years flat... And all we do is fight to earn our freedom back. To see the sun, and yet not be plagued by death..."

He sighs, and wipes his arm against his muzzle.

"Tails... That's what I have had to endure... My whole life... The fact I was even able to find love and get married, is a feat on its own."

He places his hands on the kits knees, and closes his eyes.

"kid... That's why I wanted to know your age... As it would help me gather how I'll go about... Keeping you..."

Sniffs at the thought of losing anyone else. Especially when this new possible recruit was none other... Than himself.

"Safe.. "

The kit looks down at Miles touching his knees. His mind attempting to only imagine the hell that his older self went through; trying to compare everything he heard to his adventures.

"Uhh.. well I.."

He looks up at Miles slightly frightened about his possible reaction to his age. Sure he was young, he battled hundreds of Eggbots himself, beat his biggest fears and even took down a giant metallic behemoth on his own. Right after defusing a bomb that would surely create a crater visible from space... But would that be enough to even begin to understand the hell this realm's mobians have gone through?

"I-I am eight years old…"

Blinking rapidly hoping to not offend his older counterpart.

"B-but I can hold my own! Despite my age I have beaten a lot of evil robots… A-and a really big one too on my own!"

A strain of sweat falling down the side of his face. As his body gets worked up with excitement, but the burning pain running through him hurt with each heightened pitch of his voice.

"And all my friends say I am an excellent pilot never seen before!"

The kit clenches his fist to try and be assertive. Although his slight shiver afterwards would give away the uncertainty that went on in the young kit's mind.

A sudden knock came from the door, as the two foxes were conversing. Breaking the back and forth discussion.

Please feel free to leave your thoughts thus far. As my friends and myself. Have a lot of fun building this story through RP. I do my best to get this edited episodes/chapters up as quick as possible. While still keeping in good quality. The events that are about to happen next. Are most likely going to throw you in a loop. As the person behind that knock will shock you. So keep on following this story, as it only gets more original and crazy from here on out.

Until next chapter... I'm ZealousFoX, and I hope you readers enjoy what I have reconstructed Mobius into.

Thanks.


	6. Chapter 5

This chapter and from here on out. Is going to most likely make a good portion of you readers question my knowledge of Sonic lore. As what you're going to find as the story progresses is very original. I take no outside sources relating to the games, or Archie. This does not mean I don't like the games or Archie Sonic, because I do... A lot. My reasoning for not using those sources. Is so that I can have the ultimate freedom to build the world and it's inhabitants. Though if you know who Ben Hurst is. Then you might realize I prefer his side of development of Sonic from SatAM. You're going to see a lot of inspiration from his take and development of the characters. The only character that I could say is game sourced is Tails, as Miles is very unique and dynamic. All the characters beside Tails. I have put a good chunk of my life in developing. So they might come off as unrecognizable at times, but as you read, and more chapters emerge I think you'll learn to love them. Like all others that meet them, they fall in love with how real they feel, and act. Anyway Im gonna stop talking now, and let you read and hopefully enjoy this world I have crafted.

WELCOME TO MOBIUS

Gazing Into A Fractured Mirror

CHAPTER 5

Miles wipes the rest of his tears off quickly and gets up off the bed. Glancing at his younger counterpart, and putting his left index finger over his muzzle signifying to be quiet. Another group of knocks emerge from the door.

"Hang a sec... Okay?"

He straightens his clothes and padding his pants, as knowing who might be knocking from outside. Checking one last time on his apparel, and heads to the door.

"Who is it!"

He take hold of the door handle, and waits for a response.

"Miles its me... I need to talk to you. Its kinda imperative that we..."

Quickly opens the door, and grins at who's in front of him. She was a fox such as himself. Though she was slightly older. Her attire was comprised of a plaid thin tank top, with some minor singe marks. Her waist to her shins was covered by a tattered pair of dark green women's cargo's. Her fur was a dark velvet color. His grin fades when he notices her look was not of happiness. No, her expression showed signs of worry, as her jade eyes were glowing a yellow tint.

"Why... What's going on?"

The vixen looks at him with curiosity, and notices slight drench marks on his muzzle. The outer rings of her irises change to a soft blue tint. Her voice shifts to a caring tone, as her eyes glow.

"Miles, is everything... Alright?"

Quickly putting her right hand against his muzzle. Trying to wipe the excess tears that were still lingering, and gives a slight upbeat smile. Miles gazes at her smiling. Knowing he can't help but appreciate her charismatic hands brushing against his fur.

"Yeah I'm alright... So whats going on Nicole?"

Still brushing her fingertips through his fur, she notices the other fox on the bed. Her heart sinks a little seeing this kid. Knowing he most likely won't enjoy what she's about to say.

"Well... Its about... Sonny... He... He might... Attack here... But as of right now... I can't give an exact. Time... Or day."

He looks behind him at the kid on the bed. Taking a deep breath. He looks back at the red vixen before him, and leaning close to her whispering.

"Again... Sonic hasn't messed with us... Since... A good while that's for sure... Why would he decide to initiate an attack now?"

"I'm not sure, but if my calculations are correct it will be within sometime this week... I just wish calculations were absolute however... May I ask, who's the small fox on the bed? As um... Miles he looks awfully close to you?"

Looking at him, knowing already who the kit is.

"Eh... That answer might have to wait... As I uh... Really can't think on how to break it to ya... All I can say is he's me... But from my younger years, though... He's not from this planet... Or possibly even this universe."

The sound of small groups of booms can be heard off in the distance. Making both of the foxes ears perk up. Looking back at one another he takes the vixen into his chest. His jacket wrapping around her back and waist, as her muzzle rests on his shoulder.

"Nicole... I don't think it's as simple of a calculation... We need to get inside."

Just then a ball of fire erupted near their vicinity igniting the darkness of the storm, and causing the two foxes the to be thrown back by the blast wave and inside the hut where the young Mobian now cower in the corner of the bed.

The young fox falls off of the bed from being startled by the sudden explosion. Landing on his arm hoping to somehow cushion the fall against the cold hard floor. Painfully collapsing to the floor. He lets out a yelp due to the state he was in.

"Aahhhg! What's... What's going on!"

Screaming to his older self. His body aching in pain. As he was suffering from the lack of food and water. With every movement being a small victory; he can't help but lie sideways against the bed, the only thing supporting his own weight.

"Guys! I-it really hurts to move.."

Breathing heavily, trying to regain the oxygen and strength he lost from shouting that statement. His vision once again becoming blurry from the amount of effort he is putting his body through.

"Guys..."

He says in a weaker tone, and panting as the pain builds, as his eyes tear up with lack of vision.

"I can't... I can't see..."

Outside More explosions go off as the ground quakes with each eruption of fire scorching the village streets. Inside the hut. The two foxes try to regain their stance, both looking up to find the young Mobian by the bedside. Coughing as he motions the red vixen beside him.

"You alright Nicole..."

Coughing more as the dust and heat builds around them, and from outside. The velvet vixen looks at fox next to her. Her green eyes reflecting his complexion even though the dust and build embers shroud around them.

"I'm fine... I'm fine For now."

She let's out an aching cough, and trembling a little. As the carnage taking place outside. Was creating plumes of charcoaled smoke to fill the battered walkways and the hut the three were residing in. Tilting his head up. He notices his young self shaking.

_"I guess his... Eggman never did stuff like this. I got to get this kid to safety."_

Miles pats his right hand on the back of the vixens jacket, and starts stagger back up. As the quakes increase from cannon fire.

"Come on... Nicole we need to get this kid to the bunker below."

He holds out his left hand, awaiting her touch so he could right herself. The vixen gazes up at him, as the smoke and dust builds around them. She takes her right hand in his, and lifts herself up. Still trying to grab a foothold the wooden surface. Her eyes fade in color glowing a dark blue aura. As the vixens eyes glaze up.

"Miles... I'm sorry... It's... It's all my fault."

He pulls her up close, looking at her for a moment then at the kit by the bed. He darts quickly swooping his hands and arms under his young self. Quickly looks back at the red vixen, as determination to keep them safe ignites.

"Nicole, don't think this is your fault!... Calculation errors happen... Keep in mind you're not inside a handheld computer any more... Now seriously... We got to get Tails here, to the bunker now!"

He takes off towards the door. Snapping back, ushering the vixen to follow. As more rounds plummet from above.

Quickly rushing outside, and looking up seeing mortar shells barreling towards their vicinity. As the area is lit asunder, as the shells pound the village. The sky blankets with orange burst of heat as the rain continues to plummet from the heavens. Darting for the large building in the middle of the village. The three charging through the bursts of heat, and canon rounds quake the gravel beneath them.

Being grabbed by Miles in such bad shape and being carried around roughly. The small fox's head spinning, making him feel sick, and trying to not throw up. Solely for the lack of stomach contents.

"Where... We.. Go-.."

Giving up the kit closes his eyes to prevent himself from losing his grip on reality. Focusing his remaining energy. He grabs on to his counterparts clothing. Folding his ears trying to prevent the noises from hurting his head even more.

Miles quickly looks at the kit, noticing his state. The vixen behind him keeping close as another group of explosions go off right by them. Causing the housing across from them to blow out the side walls. Debris blasting around them, as another hut near them bursts into flames. The fur of the three covered in embers, smoke, and soot. Continuing up ahead, and focused. Was the building that lead down to the possible safety for the one in his arms.

Panting as he sprinted forward, determined to keep this kid safe. Still focused he calls out making sure the vixen and confident was still behind him.

"We're almost there! Nicole how you doing back there!"

He quickens his pace, as more lights of fire go off around him. Panting and not used to this much movement in one quick flash of an event. She looks at the fox mere feet ahead of her.

"Miles I love you for keeping tabs on me... But... Focus on getting to the bunker in one piece!"

He keeps his pace now moments away from the building, as more canon rounds pound the surface around them. The heat and fumes of burning wood and what ever else was caught in the wake of rounds impacting from above. They're moments away as he sees his wife motioning them into the building. To focused to stop and see if she is okay, he continues onward. Miles sprints past his wife, and focuses on the task at hand... The kit in his arms to safety.

"Don't worry kid... Were almost there... I promise!"

The battered fox passes by the war room table still projecting the metallic city. Showing the mission plans before the distraction of the one in his arms, and now the warfare outside. Rushing to the metal door leading underground.

A massive blast goes off behind him, as the front of the building gets hit by a well aimed artillery round. Blowing the front outwards as the sound of two screams emanate into his eardrums, forcing him to look behind and see a wall of fire chasing behind two other Mobians. The vixen and ground squirrel rushing to escape the blaze behind them. Feeling the heat of the inferno closing fast. He darts his gaze back at the metallic door ahead, kicking his chrome boots off the ground now making haste towards safety. The heat hitting his fur, as if singing the tips of his hair all over his back. Doing his hardest to not look back, knowing his heart knows the two behind just tail swish behind. The doors hinges creak open, the fox close he could feel calm and pleasure against his nose. Standing by the open door. A tall bunny yells for them to hurry inside, flinging her hands into the hallway. As the war room quakes, and the walls start to split.

"Hurry! Y'all need to get your assets... inside!"

The wall of fire breaths down the back of their necks as the three rush past the rabbit who was now slamming the metal slab shut.

Well I hope you're enjoying what I have thus far. As like I stated. This is not your ordinary Fanfic, because at times. I like to think it bars between being Sonic, and then going in a whole new direction with the characters. As you can tell by now with Nicole. She is vastly different from the lynx you all know, but she's one of my most prized creations. Her take in this world is so different, and yet... Oddly familiar if you have come across Ben Hurst's notes. I just amplify his ideas, as I'm highly inspired by him in general.

So... Anyway feel free to PM me. If you have questions on things with the story, as I should be able to answer any and all questions given... Hopefully. Also feel free to leave a review please. As it let's me know how you readers are taking this story.

Until next chapter, I'm ZealousFoX. I hope you enjoy my unique content, as I have a lot cooking up in my noggin for future work as well.

Thanks. :) 


End file.
